


Касания лёгкие, как пёрышко

by ToraTallium



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: Для Мэтта и Пита каждый вечер после драк был похож на предыдущий. Пока однажды привычная рутина не изменилась.





	Касания лёгкие, как пёрышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feather Light Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244635) by [tinglingsensation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingsensation/pseuds/tinglingsensation). 



– Я бы сказал, что мы показали этим проклятым мудакам, – усмехнулся Пит, помогая Мэтту встать на ноги.  
– Чертовски верно, – согласился американец с гордой ухмылкой.  
У него была царапина на лице, но в остальном он казался невредимым. Пит быстро проверил, сколько досталось ему самому, и обнаружил лишь несколько мелких порезов и синяк на груди. Он предполагал, что синяки были у него и на лице, но не имел зеркала, чтобы проверить, и забил.  
Только в пабе он понял, насколько на самом деле измотан, и почувствовал, как начинала болеть голова. Отхлебнув немного пива, он глянул на Мэтта. Он выглядел таким же уставшим, так что Пит встал и подошёл к нему.  
– Что скажешь, если мы уедем?  
Мэтт поднял глаза.  
– Я тоже об этом думал, но когда я проверял последний раз, ты не жил со мной, так почему мы должны уехать?  
– Во-первых, у меня сломан душ, а я не хочу пахнуть как мокрая собака несколько дней, – ухмыльнулся Пит, – Во-вторых, я не в настроении идти пешком, а с машиной у нас ты.  
Мэтт заворчал, но не стал жаловаться. Поднялся, расплатился по счёту и вышел вместе с Питом.  
Приехав к Мэтту, Пит сразу же пошёл в ванную.  
– Эй! – крикнул ему Мэтт. Уже наполовину раздетый, Пит открыл дверь и усмехнулся.  
– Что? Хочешь присоединиться? – сказал он, бегло глянув на душ. – Боюсь, здесь недостаточно места, но ты всё ещё можешь посмотреть, если тебе норм...  
Он подмигнул зашипевшему и покрасневшему Мэтту и закрыл дверь.  
После душа он вышел из ванной, свободно обмотав полотенце вокруг талии. Мэтт смотрел телевизор, сидя на диване. Он заметил, не поднимая взгляда:  
– Принимать душ – это нормально, но я был бы признателен, если бы ты дрочил в одиночестве. Или что тебя задержало?  
Пит оскалился и устроился на диване рядом с Мэттом.  
– Ты планируешь остаться на ночь, или что? – возмущённо поинтересовался Мэтт.  
– Я знаю, что некоторые люди были бы признательны, если бы я ходил так рядом с ними, – хмыкнул Пит. – Но я не в настроении отбиваться от текущих женщин, пытающихся меня изнасиловать. Или от пускающих слюни мужчин, к слову.  
Он снова подмигнул, на что Мэтт закатил глаза.  
– Ха-ха. Жаль тебя расстраивать, но ты не так уж шикарно выглядишь сейчас, – он кивнул огромный синяк, уже приобретавшим фиолетово-синий оттенок. – Думаю, сейчас тобой заинтересовались бы только доктора.  
– О, ты разбил мне сердце, – Пит глянул на свою грудь. – Я считаю, это только придаёт мне мужественности.  
– О да, – Мэтт снова закатил глаза. – Мужественная панда, или как-то так.  
На озадаченный взгляд Пита он пояснил:  
– Ты вообще в зеркало смотрелся? – и указал на его левый глаз. Пит коснулся кожи около него и поморщился.  
– Теперь я в душ, – Мэтт поднялся. – Можешь спать на диване, если хочешь. И пожалуйста, надень что-нибудь. Одеяла в том маленьком шкафу в коридоре.  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошёл в ванную.  
Вздохнув, Пит натянул всё ещё относительно чистые боксёры и майку. А вот джинсы и свитер были в крови и грязи, как и пальто. Он пошёл на кухню и у раковины немного почистил свою одежду, чтобы та выглядела менее ужасно. Затем он достал одеяло из шкафа и устроился на диване поудобнее с пультом в руке. Пробежавшись по каналам, он остановился на старом добром вестерне. Укутавшись в одеяло, он принюхался – пахло лавандой, в чём наверняка была заслуга Шэннон. Он сделал глубокий вдох и почти сразу заснул.  
Когда кто-то выключил телик, он проснулся, но не стал открывать глаза, ожидая, что Мэтт сразу уйдёт в свою комнату. Но вместо этого американец осторожно накрыл его плечи сползшим одеялом. Пит подавил довольный вздох. Он почувствовал, как Мэтт почти невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки, после чего вышел в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.  
Пит поднял одну руку и рассеянно погладил щеку, не зная, не приснилось ли ему это, после чего улыбнулся и закрыл глаза снова. Если ему и приснилось, то это был хороший сон.

xXx

Футбольный сезон подошёл к концу; было много игр, побед и поражений, и ещё больше схваток, большинство из которых были крайне охренительными. Приход осени расстраивал Пита, потому что он означал меньше игр и драк.  
Но по-настоящему он был расстроен уменьшившимся количеством потасовок не из-за того, как так сильно любил драться, а из-за того, что он делал после. Сначала весь их клуб напивался в пабе, а потом он уезжал с Мэттом.  
Ездить к Мэтту домой после каждой потасовки быстро стало для них двоих традицией – они ещё сильнее напивались, смотрели телик, играли в карты, а изредка просто разговаривали. Пит почти каждую ночь после драки проводил на диване Мэтта, и иногда они шутили, что пора бы ему переместиться в его кровать.  
Пит играл в опасную игру, зная, что если Мэтт заметит, как он смотрел на него, когда тот не видел, то его тут же выгонят. Или хуже – Мэтт мог рассказать остальным, и тогда Пит даже не хотел думать, что будет.  
Но иногда, когда Пит лежал на диване Мэтта под одеялом, которое так приятно пахло им, он осмеливался мечтать о том, каково было бы быть не отвергнутым Мэттом, но принятым, испытывающим такие же чувства. Тогда он представлял, что те лёгкие как пёрышко прикосновения к его щеке или губам были не сном, а явью. Он всегда притворялся, что засыпает первым, заявляя, что именно он дрался больше всех, и потому имеет право быть более уставшим, чем Мэтт. Мэтт никогда не возражал и даже не смеялся над ним.  
Вместо этого он всегда подтягивал одеяло Пита, как если бы он был ребёнком, а затем невесомо касался его щеки или губ кончиками пальцев. Но днём Пит строго запрещал себе думать об этом, понимая, что ему не на что надеяться.

xXx

Был один из тех вечеров, возможно последний, когда всё изменилось. Они оба действовали по привычке, Пит притворился уснувшим, и Мэтт накрыл его одеялом, чтобы ему было теплее. Но в тот раз Мэт его не касался. Просто стоял, и Пит не знал, почему; может быть, просто смотрел на него, а может быть задумался.  
Затем Мэтт наклонился – Пит точно знал это, потому что запах Мэтта окутал его, и теперь он был ближе, чем когда-либо. Не думая, Пит открыл глаза и прежде, чем Мэт бы выпрямился и ушёл, или даже успел понять, что Пит не спит, Пит потянулся к нему и коснулся своими губами его губ.  
Шокированный Мэтт издал приглушённый звук и попытался толкнуть Пита, но он не отпустил. Наоборот, схватил его за плечи и притянул ближе, так что они почти соприкасались телами. Пит сильнее при в отчаянной надежде получить столько, сколько сможет, до того, как Мэтт оттолкнёт его, накричит и возненавидит.  
Но Мэтт его не оттолкнул. Вместо этого он устроился на бёдрах Пита, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы. Тогда Пит робко попытался углубить поцелуй, и Мэтт со страстью позволил; Питу оставалось только гадать, не было ли это сном.  
Не было, и Пит был об этом прекрасно осведомлён. Он чувствовал, как Мэт сидел на нём, прижимался к его паху и, чёрт возьми, тёрся об него. И бёдра Пита отвечали взаимностью по своей собственной воле, и это трение было невероятным и потрясающим, так что Пит надеялся, что это никогда не закончится.  
В движении, которое он посчитал бы невозможным в своём возбуждённом и нетрезвом состоянии, он перевернул их, так что теперь Мэт был под ним и в его власти. Он прервал поцелуй, позволяя Мэту вдохнуть, и проложил дорожку поцелуев по его подбородку и шее к рубашке, которую начал расстегивать.  
Они одновременно двинули бёдрами, так что трение возросло, и оба чувствовали, как крепко у них встало. Мэтт застонал; Пит ощущал, как он рассеянно гладил его по волосам. Его руки опустились на на плечи Пита и сжали их почти до боли, когда он прикусил кожу у Мэта над ключицей и тут же провёл по этому месту языком.  
Подняв голову, Пит посмотрел Мэтту в глаза, не прекращая двигать бёдрами и создавая это фантастическое трение. Они снова впились в губы друг друга, страстно и жёстко, так что Питу показалось, что он даже ощутил привкус крови. Но он не был против боли, если Мэтт был её причиной; это было прекрасно, и разве могло быть иначе?  
Он позволил своим рукам исследовать наполовину обнажённую грудь Мэта, а затем расстегнул собственную рубашку, чтобы быть к нему ближе. Отбросив обе их рубашки в сторону, они наконец соприкоснулись кожей, и Пит охнул, или это был Мэтт, он не знал. Мэтт был таким горячим под ним, как будто в лихорадке, и оба они блестели от пота.  
Руки Пита сами опустились вниз, как будто у них была собственная воля, и расстегнули сначала ширинку джинс Мэтта, а затем его собственных. И тогда единственным, что отделяло их двоих друг от друга была лишь тонкая ткань их боксёров. Это чувство было настолько удивительным, почти слишком удивительным, чтобы быть правдой, и они продолжали движение бёдрами. Когда Пит снова посмотрел Мэтту в глаза, то знал, что он уже близко, что они оба так близко.  
Неожиданно он улыбнулся, сам не зная, почему, но решив, что просто потому что сейчас он был счастливчиком. И Мэтт ответил на его улыбку, а потом закрыл глаза, напрягся, откинув голову назад, и со стоном кончил. Пит смотрел на него, закусив губу, и кончил следом – от этого потрясающего трения и выражения лица Мэтта.  
Он решил, что это должен был быть рай, со звёздочками, сверкающими перед его глазами, и не видел ничего вокруг, кроме лица Мэтта.  
Когда прошла последняя дрожь их оргазмов, Пит опустился вниз к груди Мэтта и поцеловал его нежную кожу. На мгновение Мэтт напрягся, и Пит подумал, что он оставит его или накричит, но затем руки Мэтта обхватили его, и Пит понял, что он не уйдёт.  
Он поднял голову к лицу Мэтта и их губы снова встретились – с чуткими, лёгкими как пёрышко касаниями.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не смогла удержаться и сделала к этому тексту коллаж:  
> 


End file.
